Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas, O’Chibi Echizen!
by NiahkoChan
Summary: Having two occasion in one day is not that bad, ne? Especially when a girl named Sakuno gives you a memorable one. RyoSaku, OneShot, Please Review Onegaii Shimasu.


**Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas, O'Chibi Echizen!**

It was Christmas Eve; a boy was walking patently down the snowy alley way, face covered by his white hat with a single print of an R in the middle portion. His lips breathing in and breathing out some cold snowy fog of December, while his cheeks were flushed with tint of reddish pink, he's feeling uneven and kind of sad in a way he couldn't explain. It's almost his birthday and Christmas, so why was he feeling lonely and alone now?

He walked ponderously until he reached some common houses, first was from his co-regulars and sempaii's like Inui, Fuji and Momoshiro, their houses were full of happiness and glee when you look at them. It entertained the prince a little bit, though he was still feeling glum inside.

He continued to walk not minding the stares from people who's having some dilemma over some gifts they'll buy, while the others are hesitantly fiddling with the last day sale of the stores as they enjoyed their Christmas rush.

The prince looked around for a bit, he rubbed his hands together to create some heat and to comfort his cold body. He even adjusted the scarf that was wrapped around his neck, just to give him much more comforting warmth.

The loneliness he was feeling almost subsided until he noticed group of people, laughing and enjoying some sweets in the nearby Coffee shops. He frowned and continued his journey back to his home, where his egomaniac of a father is waiting and his mother with her common smiles.

"Fuyu wa Samui", He scowled, while he placed his hands on his jean pockets. Looking at everything he passes by with a blank and emotionless stare as the snow continued to fall.

"I hate this season", he added angrily before sighting the old fashioned house of his. He hurried home, not minding his scarf falling from his shoulders. He just wanted to go home, though he didn't know why he eagerly wanted to see his parents or something or maybe someone different?

He smiled a little when he sighted his cat looking at him from the second floor of their home.

"Tadaima", he opened the door, leaving his shoes in proper order as he hurriedly ran to his room and was greeted by his lovable cat, Karufin.

"Kurisumasu omedetô! Karufin", Ryoma greeted his cat, while it simply meowed and caringly showed its master its greetings and gratitude.

"Otanjôbi omedetô…Kurisumasu omedetô! O'Chibi. Echizen", a familiar voice screamed, while the startled Ryoma almost fell on the floor. His hands crumpling the piece of paper, he was about to read as he stood up with a grumpy look on his face.

"Who could that be? It's pass bed time" The prince angrily whispered, while he went downstairs to see who it was. He was about to open their front door but stopped himself when he felt a sudden chill on his body, and when he sensed that the owner of the familiar voice was his Sempaii…Kikumaru Eiji.

Ryoma was a little bit shocked to see his co-regulars standing before him at exactly 12:00 midnight, at Christmas day, and exactly at his Birthday. He couldn't explain what he had felt, but Ryoma was simply glad now that his friends are here in two special occasions of his life, but still—

"Get out", He whispered calmly, after opening the front door and closing it again, though to his disappointment his sophomore Sempaii stopped it from closing and grabbed him and started tackling him

"You didn't mean that, Echizen", Momoshiro grinned happily, taking off Echizen's hat and patting his head like a dog.

"Stop it, Damn you, Momo-Sempaii" Ryoma gritted his teeth, trying to get away from Momo's grip.

"Otanjôbi omedetô, Kurisumasu omedetô! O'Chibi. Echizen", Kikumaru-sempaii happily shouted as he gave Ryoma his gift. Ryoma who couldn't move just asked Kiku-sempaii to put it on the top desk near the stairs.

"Let me go", Ryoma screamed angrily, struggling hard to get free.

"No way, O'Chibi. It's your birthday so have fun"

"I don't want to have fun"

"But you must", Kikumaru shouted, while he joined Momoshiro as they tackled the poor Echizen to the floor.

The others looked at them as they sweat drop and smiled at the Birthday who kept on struggling to get free.

"Let me go!"

"MADA MADA DANE", Kikumaru and Momoshiro both screamed in glee

"…."

"Ryoma, you're making too much noise", Nanjiro screamed a loud as he flipped his favorite girl magazine, while drinking some tea and eating the made food for Ryoma.

"Just read your magazines, Otosan-san", Ryoma retorted back as he got free from his sempaii's grip. Ryoma looked at his other Sempaii, who seemed so silent and out of reach.

"What's wrong", Ryoma asked blankly

"They're shy", Syusuke Fuji whispered to Ryoma's ear while he handed his present.

"Arigatou", Ryoma murmured shyly, while a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"You're welcome O'chibi", Fuji giggled

"Mhmn", Ryoma looked away

"Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, Ryoma", Oishi and Taka-san said at the same time, causing pits of laughter from their co-regulars as the two started to blush with embarrassment.

"Idiots", Tezuka had whispered that made the smiling Fuji giggle.

"Here, Echizen" Tezuka threw his gift and Inui's gift to the prince, that made the prince a little bit confused.

"Where's Inui-sempaii?"

"He caught flu", Momoshiro grinned that made everyone laugh

"A December Flu" Kikumaru corrected

"Really" Ryoma asked still puzzled

"Yeah", Oishi whispered

"Too bad" Ryoma whispered, then the noise at the Echizen residence stayed up until 2:30 in the morning, they all had fun and all of them felt the essence of Christmas and for Ryoma he felt quite happy, though someone is still missing….someone like—

…

A girl is hurriedly running, her face a little flushed, while carrying a small wrapped gift, securing it tightly to her chest as she breath in and out the Christmas air. She was kind of lost, she had forgotten the boy's address and even if she remembered it she didn't know where she was.

She panted heavily, feeling out of breath while her pony tailed hair lay evenly on her shoulders. She almost gave up hope until she saw some very familiar figure walking happily down the street.

"Sakuno-Chan, what are you doing at this time of night?" Taka-Sempaii screamed

"I'm looking for Ryoma's place", she blushed a little as she gripped her present very tightly.

"Going to greet him a Happy Birthday, eh", Momo asked a little teasingly

"Ha—Hai"

"Just turn right, then the first house to the left is Echizen's house", Fuji smiled

"Arigatou, minna", she smiled before continuing to her destination.

"Welcome", they all smiled before continuing on their way home.

…

"I'm going out", Ryoma screamed as he tied his rubber shoes and put on his winter gear.

"Take out the thrash will you…itoko-kun", a female voice screamed aloud

"Hai"

…

The snow was falling fairly when Ryoma went out, his hat long forgotten. He was glad but not happy; someone's still missing…someone like—

"R—Ryoma-kun?"

"Ryuusaki?", Ryoma stared at her blankly

"A—Anou, I-I w-was p-passing by and I thought m-maybe I-I'd g-give you you're Birthday p-present", Sakuno handed Ryoma her well wrapped gift and was going to go away, but Ryoma stopped her.

"Just stay here for awhile", He looked away, his face quite red but no one could distinguish because the weather was cold, and it's common for people to blush when they're in a cold season like winter.

"h-hai", Sakuno blushed then smiled.

The two stayed like that for quite sometime, before the two of them felt a light tap on their shoulder.

"Mhmn", Echizen looked at the person tapping him and was shocked to see the smiling Momo, beside him with an evil plan playing in his face.

"I thought you went home", Ryoma asked a little startled

"Well, Mr. Syusuke Fuji has a plan in mind", Momo smirked evilly

"W-what kind of plan" Ryoma asked plainly

"That", Momo grinned before pointing his finger up to the mistletoe that was held by

Taka-san, which caused the prince to blush hard and melt like butter.

Sakuno who's been informed by Fuji, got interested on the floor as she blushed from top to bottom.

"Come on, Sakuno-Chan, Ryoma-kun….Smmoooccchhh!" Momo started to laugh hard

"Just a little peck on the lips", Fuji whispered teasingly

"Smmoocccchhhh!" Taka-san grinned

"SHUT UP", Ryoma screamed angrily, but before they knew it Ryoma's lips touched Sakuno's that shocked the girl into bits and caused Taka, Fuji and Momoshiro to agape their mouth wide.

"There, now all of you GO HOME", Ryoma angrily murmured as he entered their front door in a slam.

…

Sakuno who got home safely couldn't ignore the blush that crept on to her face.

Flashback:

"SHUT UP", then she felt his lips unto hers, she couldn't reply because of shock, when she was going to reply back his lips left hers, but he whispered something…

"Mada Mada dane, Sakuno-chan…Let's continue this some other time"

"Merry Christmas and Thanks"

"There, now all of you GO HOME", then he was gone from her sight.

End of Flashback

"M-Mada M-Mada Dane, eh" Sakuno whispered then smiled, before she had fallen into a sweet slumber

…

"She just ate strawberry with a little chocolate", Ryoma whispered then fell asleep


End file.
